


Counting Freckles

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Series, Weecest, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 19 and Sam is 15.<br/>Dean is hurt in a hunt and Sam watches him rest. Then Sam realizes that counting Dean's freckles helps calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Freckles

Sam decided that he officially hated werewolves.

Last night John and Dean went on a hunt and left Sam in the motel again. Honestly Sam did not mind being alone that much because it meant his father would not be picking on him all the time. But he was always worried about Dean. He hated the fact that John would not let him go on hunts with them until he turned sixteen, which he would be in a couple of months. However now, his hate was all on the werewolf that fucking wounded his big brother.

They came back some time at dawn and from the heavy and clumsy footsteps Sam knew something was wrong. He leapt up from his bed and opened the door just in time to see John had Dean’s arm flung over his shoulder. Dean was so pale and his eyes were glassy from pain. The left side of his lower waist was a blurry mess of dirt, blood and torn fabric of his shirt.

Sam watched his Dad took care of Dean’s awful wound in silent horror. He has never seen Dean hurt so badly. He held his hand all the way when John cut and tore away his shirt and sterilized the wound. Dean yelped and squeezed Sam’s wrist so tight that Sam could almost hear the cracking noise of his bones. But he did not let go. He kept wiping the cold sweats dripping down Dean’s forehead and whispered soothing words against his ear when John started to stitch the deep and long claw wounds. Sam was too afraid to look. He only wanted to take away Dean’s pain. He let Dean grip his arm and dig his fingers into his flesh at one point when the thread pulled the skin of the deepest cut together. He knew his arm would bruise but it did not matter because it was not even half the pain Dean was going through.

John gave Dean some painkiller and antibiotics and told him to crash for now. He then walked into the bathroom to wash up. “I will watch over you, don’t worry.” Sam beams a weak smile as Dean finally fixed his eyes on him. “T—Thanks.” He could only manage a whisper.

“Shhh… It’s okay. Just sleep.” Sam tried not to choke. Dean nodded slightly and slowly relaxed a little with Sam’s fingers running through his short hair. The familiar touch made him feel safe and at home.

John fell asleep on the bed next to Dean’s soon after he came out of the shower. Making sure that his father was soundly asleep, Sam carefully climbed under the covers and lay by Dean’s side.

Dean did not know Sam always watched him sleep, whenever he could. Maybe Dean knew but he did not tell. Sam did not care to be honest, as long as he could watch Dean, especially during times like this.

Dean looked so pale now. Sam sighed. He observed his face closely. He always knew Dean was handsome. Well, to Sam he was beyond handsome. He had these perfect green eyes, the most glittering lips and the best face structure. But Sam loved Dean’s freckles most. He could see every single one on Dean’s face now. They were like the stars.

When John ditched them both in some unknown town for a couple of weeks or more, which actually happened pretty often, they would sometimes have nights as such—they would take their time with their dinner; spend hours watching old movies that Dean liked; or go out to some woods and watch the stars. Sam liked watching the stars in silent while Dean had his arms around him. But very often, he would get distracted and shifted his gaze to Dean’s face. Once he realized that he was actually counting Dean’s freckles without noticing.

Now Sam was doing the same thing. He started counting, beginning from those under Dean’s eyes. He loved those most. He took his time, admiring the view so that he could get away from the bloody scene he experienced half an hour ago. He wanted to place a kiss at every freckle he could see in hope that Dean would heal faster by the gesture. He tried not to let his tears fall when he recalled how much pain Dean was in, and was still in. Sam moved from counting those under Dean’s eyes to those on his nose. He let out a breath that he did not know he was holding. Dean’s lashes trembled under it.

Sam could feel Dean shifting a little, a low grunt escaping from his lips. His eyelids fluttered. He knew Sam was watching him. So Sam moved closer and placed his lips on Dean’s. He was shivering. It was only at this moment he realized how scared he was. He thought he could have lost Dean forever. Sam did not break the contact of their lips until Dean brought his hand to his cheek.

“Hey… kiddo, it’s alright now.” Dean knew what Sam has just gone through without Sam uttering a single word. He rubbed his thumb on Sam’s cheek as a tear slowly trickled down to his hand.

Dean smiled weakly, “Silly boy, I’m right here, don’t you cry okay?”

Sam bit his lower lip and nodded. He did not trust his words.

Dean moved his hand to the back of Sam’s neck and led him to lay his head on his chest. “Let’s get some sleep together. What do you say?”

Sam nodded again as he wrapped his arm across Dean’s chest. His breathing slowly evened out when he could hear Dean’s heartbeat pumping in a gentle and reassuring rhythm. It was okay now, he thought as his eyelids suddenly felt so heavy like they were stones, because Dean was here, and everything will be okay.

 


End file.
